The Eternal Sleeper
by teakigirl
Summary: A fairy tale, what does it have to do with Raven's memories? BBXRae [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am with my first one-shot story ;). Hee this is my first one-shot and I enjoyed writing it. Hope you will enjoy winks.

**

* * *

**

Eternal Sleeper

Few years have passed since the team was formed. Even our hero, the Titans cannot avoid the changes over time. Let's start the ball rolling with our dear boy wonder.

The leader had made the most effort training and his effort was paid off. His shoulder was broader and his muscles more sculpted. The most significant change in his was his attitude. Robin was still serious, though not as strict with his team, thus the relationship between him and his teammates had improved over the years. Starfire had not changed much. She let her hair grow long and grew to like the cultures on Earth. She was still naïve and that's was still one thing Robin was in love with. Cyborg was the one who really hadn't had any significant changes. He was still the metal big brother we all know.

Raven had let her hair grow longer and she looked more feminine now. With her curves more defined she was one to attract attention went they went out. But still she was the shortest in the team since Beast Boy hit his growth spurt a year back. Everyone felt relieved when Beast Boy started to grow a few inches. He didn't even notice until he realized that he was leveled with Raven. Not only did he grow in height, his shoulder had grown broader like Robin and his muscles more well-defined. Raven told him that the puberty had not changed much in him since the joker in the team was still as immature as before. He spent more time bugging Raven, well that is in her opinion.

The Titans had just finished their lunch and Robin was in the hall watching the news. The other Titans were in the kitchen, clearing up their dishes which Cyborg was in charge of washing for the day. Starfire held onto a book and flew over to the couch where Robin was sitting.

"Robin I have bought a book from the mall of shopping and I have been told that it has a tail. Can you read it to me? I'm afraid I don't understand." Starfire requested and battered her eyelashes at the leader.

"Sure." Robin replied and sat close to her. He took the book from her hands and set it on his lap. "Sleeping Beauty." He read and flipped to the first page. Cyborg shuddered when he saw Starfire touching Robin's arm as he read. The leader still felt embarrassed when he was with the alien princess but she was a different case. She showed her affection openly and the others have learned to turn a blind eye when this happens.

"Sleeping Beauty was put under a curse by the witch. She should have slept forever but the prince saved her." Robin explained when he finished the story.

"How did he do that Robin?" The princess asked innocently. Robin looked at her lips and felt heat rising to his face.

"He woke her up with a kiss."

"Mere lip contact can break spells? So if the prince kissed Raven he will break all the spells that she knows?" Raven froze and looked down into the teacup in her hands.

"This is a fairy tale Star. It doesn't have much meaning." Robin eased the awkward situation.

"If I am put to sleep will the prince come to save me?" Starfire asked again.

"Yes everyone will have a prince. I believe he will come for you…someday." Robin turned red but the sound of the teacup exploding diverted the others attention. Raven raised her hood with a tea-drenched hand and stood up.

"I'll be in my room." She excused herself and left.

"Did I do something wrong again? I shall go comfort friend Raven." Starfire floated up from the sofa.

"It's alright Star, give her some time alone. We'll talk to her later." Robin grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I'll go get her some salve. Think she might have been scalded." Beast Boy told them and ran to the first-aid kit to get the burn salve before proceeding to Raven's room.

(Raven's room)

(Flashback)

The little girl knelt on the white tiled room and looked out of the window. Looking at birds and trees made her happy. Even the occasional sightings of bugs on the window pane brought a smile to her face. How much did she wish to touch them, feel them. A sigh escaped her small lips. Once again she was convinced that she was not meant to be.

The little girl's ears perked up when she heard familiar footsteps along the hallway outside her room. She turned her body to face the door when it opened slightly, revealing an older woman with wise blue eyes. The white-robed woman closed the door gently behind her and walked over to the little girl.

The child raised both hands at the woman, wanting to be carried. The woman lifted her gently and sat the child on her lap.

"Grand Azar I have finished my four hours of meditation already." The child said proudly with a small smile.

"Little Raven has been such a good girl." The woman stroked her soft purple hair. "Guess what I have brought for you as a reward?" Azar reached into her robes, waiting for her answer.

"A book! A book!" The little girl exclaimed and rocked from side to side excitedly.

"Yes a book." The priestess took out a book from her robes. "This is a book that is very famous on the planet Earth. It is a fairy tale." The little girl's mouth opened in awe as she stared at the beautifully coloured cover page of the book. She watched intently at the words as the priestess read, trying her very best to understand the story. Azar paused occasionally, watching Raven's facial feature change as the story moved on.

Even though she was not supposed to do anything that would induce emotions into the little girl, the priestess pitied her. She felt that she should be given more, not just food and water. Since Raven was a baby she was left alone in that room to be voided of all emotions and the outside world. This was a sad thing she was destined for so the priestess wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be this way.

'She is innocent. A child does not deserve this kind of treatment.' Azar thought to herself.

"Grand Azar…is something wrong? Has the story ended?" A child-like voice asked.

"Yes little Raven, I have finished reading the book."

"Grand Azar…"

"Yes dear?" She looked into the deep violet eyes, happy to see emotions stirring within them.

"I like the prince, he is so brave. I wish I could see him." The little girl clasped her hands together and brought it to her chest.

"Raven everyone will have a prince. He will always be there to protect and love his princess."

"Really everyone will have? Even…even Raven?" She asked timidly, her eyes shimmering with hope.

"Of course dear, even little Raven will have a prince for herself. I promise he will come for you someday." Azar stroked her small head and seated her on the floor. "I have to go now, before Andrea comes to deliver your lunch. I'll see you soon alright. Be a good girl." The priestess gave her a smile before exiting the room.

(End flashback)

Raven hugged the book of Azar to her chest with her eyes closed as the memory played in her mind. The words that Robin had said reminded her of what Azar said to her when she was young. Tears escaped her closed eyes as she thought about Azar's promise.

'I promise he will come for you someday.' Raven let loose a few more tears, opening her eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"What am I asking for? What am I hoping for?" A whisper escaped her slightly trembling lips. "How long will it take for me to stop hoping? There are so many things that I am not meant to be for." Raven chided herself with her eyes closed.

"Grand Azar…why do you have to hurt me like this…you know that there would be no prince for me but why did you make that promise?" More tears flowed down her pale face. "If you hadn't lied to this three-year old she wouldn't start to have dreams or hopes. She would be the emotionless demon that the other monks wanted and not be here crying alone in her room." She broke down and cried into her arms.

"You know that is not true!" A voice boomed, causing Raven to turn her head. There stood the green Titan, by the bed she was sitting on. Startled, she jumped up from the bed and dropped the book onto the floor.

"Who told you to come in? Get out of my room!" She yelled furiously at the changeling before a few books got thrown off the shelves.

"I got you some salve cause I thought you scalded yourself back there in the kitchen." The changeling said boldly.

"I didn't so don't worry get out now." She glared at him with violet eyes that were still wet.

"You didn't? Let me see your hands." He grabbed her hand, making her wince when he put pressure on it. "It's red and a little swollen, still say you didn't get scalded?"

"It's my problem not yours." Beast Boy grabbed her wrist, refusing to let go. "Let go!"

"Sit down!" Raven tried pulling her hand out of his and struggled. "I said sit down do you hear me!" The dark girl sat on the bed, startled by his firm tone. He squeezed out the lotion from the tube and applied gently onto her hand. Raven blushed at his actions, finding herself to like the agile movements of his hand on her skin. The soothing sensation sent a shiver through her body, her tense muscles relaxed at his touch.

"Stop being so stubborn will you? Let us into your life, let us care about you. Don't bottle things up all the time. You are not alone you know." He told her softly.

"When did you enter? What did you hear?" Beast Boy attended to her other hand, avoiding her questions.

"I think that Grand Azar of yours would not lie to you." He stated plainly, avoiding her eyes.

"So you heard everything? How dare you eavesdrop on me-"

"So is it about what Robin said? You said something about a promise." Raven shifted her gaze away from him. "Guess I am right then. Tell me about it." Raven gave an angry yet confused stare at his words.

"Excuse me why should I tell you?" She said in a harsh tone.

"Well I guess you will either injure me or send me to another dimension." He shrugged and looked into her eyes. "But first tell me about your problem, I will go in peace then." Raven closed her eyes and sighed. After moments of silence she decided to speak up.

"Grand Azar…she promised…that my prince will come for me." The dark girl said with much hesitation and opened her eyes. "Alright laugh all you want."

"Why would I laugh at that?" He scooted close to her, with her hands still in his. "You think that will not happen? Why?" Raven wanted to give him a tight slap for asking such a rhetorical question but chose to ignore him. "Oh…" Realisation hit him and he looked away awkwardly.

Raven pulled her hand out of his, finally realizing that they were holding hands. The conversation had been so awkward. But she found it hard to stop herself when she told him about his worry.

"I too believe your prince is out there waiting for you." Beast Boy spoke and Raven gazed at him with disbelief. He scratched his head, looking for an explanation to back up his stand. "I mean actually you are also quite pretty and I think you deserve someone to love you." It was the changeling's turn to blush now.

"Thank you Beast Boy."

"Huh? That was nothing actually." He flashed a silly grin. Silence followed as the two teens sat on Raven's bed. The dark girl turned to see the changeling twiddling with his thumbs.

"Beast Boy something the matter?" She could sense fear and worry in the changeling.

"Do you…how did you imagine your prince to be like?"

"Oh…" A long pause followed. "I never thought that far, about this issue." She began to feel uncomfortable and fidgeted in her seat.

"Would you mind if he is ya know not too muscular or macho like people say?" Beast Boy asked, staring hard at the ground.

"I guess not. I won't mind if he is nice to me." The dark girl answered, having a strange feeling of where this conversation was going.

"Then would you mind if he is sorta…irritating and idiotic to some extent?" Beast Boy stated, shuffling his feet.

"Erm I guess not." A wave of nervousness issued out from Beast Boy, making the atmosphere tense.

"What if…what if he has fangs, pointy ears and is green?"

"Beast Boy why are you asking so many-oh…oh…" Both teens blushed at the awkward situation they were at. Silence prevailed as both looked away, willing the strange feelings to go away.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for asking so many questions. I'll get out of your room now." Beast Boy stood up, the smile on his face faded upon losing eye contact with Raven.

"No Beast Boy wait!" The changeling stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I…don't know…about this…" She admitted softly. It was her turn to twiddle thumbs now.

"It's really alright Raven." He let out a sad sigh. "You don't have to think about my feelings. I know what you mean." Beast Boy walked to the door dejectedly with his head hanging low.

"Wait it's not what you think it is!" Tears sprang to her eyes again, clouding her vision. Beast Boy turned around and Raven moved to his side. "This is just so sudden. I…I never ever thought that you…that you would return these feelings." Her cheeks grew warmer and rosier as her heart raced.

"You never thought-what…what?" He began to stutter, finally getting what she meant. "Rae…you like me?" He cried in disbelief and held her hands. His emerald eyes welled up with tears of joy after the dark girl nodded shyly. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Raven stared at him with her beautiful violet orbs, somewhat confused by his actions.

Strong arms pulled her towards his warm body and she complied, leaning on his chest. With her eyes closed she listened to the sounds within him, finding it strangely soothing. There she laid calmly, feeling safe and protected. Silence fell upon them as he held her. Words were unable to describe their love for each other. Words would only confuse the two innocent teens of their feelings, inducing doubt and distrust.

"Beast Boy." She called his name softly, prying his eyes open with her gentle voice.

"Hmm?" How much did he love holding her. There was just him and her. It was a moment, their moment.

"Do you mean it? What you said just now?" Their eyes met and he could see fear and worry in them. How much did he hate seeing her feeling insecure.

"Rae I do. I mean it," he pulled her closer, "every word I said. My princess," he brought her hand up and kissed it, "will you be mine?"

"Yes I do." Tears rolled down her cheeks as he caught her soft lips gently. She could feel his desire, his love for her. The kiss wasn't lustful though. It was innocent yet passionate. He pulled away from her slowly, releasing for breath. However the splinted shelves and melted candles did not go unnoticed by the two, who had literally gone deaf during their intimacy.

"Sorry." Raven looked away sadly.

"What are you sorry about my princess?" He cupped her cheeks with his palm and leveled her eyes to his. "I don't mind." He assured in a bare whisper, stroking her face with his thumb. "You know Rae…" He flashed a grin which soon changed into a serious manner.

"Hmm?"

"Sleeping Beauty was only put under one curse. But I think yours is a much more serious case." Raven smiled, her face turning rosier by the minute. He returned the smile with a smirk and closed the distance between their lips.

THE END :)

* * *

A/N: Hee hoped you all like it. Please leave a review but try not to flame please. Cyborg did not play much in this story so I will try to involve more of him in my next story. Love all the BBXRaeness…cya next time :) 


End file.
